


Stress Free

by commandershakarian



Series: Mass Effect Andromeda [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: Gillian Ryder and her crew take a much needed day off.





	

Gillian Ryder rested her leather jacket on the rocks beside her. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she watched the rest of her crew with anticipation. Liam was already strapping into the harness, an enormous grin on his face. The Pathfinder could almost feel his excitement in the air. It had been too long since she’d done anything but fight the Kett. This little outing with her crew was exactly what she needed to unwind. What they all needed.

“Care to explain how this works again?” Kallo asked as he sat beside her, his onyx eyes watching the humans with uncertainty. “You strap yourself into that contraption and-”

“And we jump over the side of the cliff. The harness keeps us from hitting the bottom, but we bounce a few times before dangling.” Liam laughed at Kallo’s exasperated expression. “No worries. It’s perfectly safe.”

“If the Kett don’t kill you, the activities you do in your spare time certainly will.” Lexi muttered, pulling her medical pack closer to her. The asari was certain she would be using it more than once that day.

“It’s not as terrifying as Liam makes it sound.” Suvi assured the non-humans in the group. None were convinced.

“I think I’ll pass.” Vetra replied, lying back on the rocky ground, her arms folded behind her head. “The view looks great from here.”

“I’m with Vetra.” Drack grumbled, collapsing beside the turian. “I’m too old for this nonsense.”

“I’m surprised at you, Drack.” Lexi glanced at the krogan with a grin. “I thought throwing yourself off of cliffs was something all krogan do. Just for the thrill.”

Drack chuckled, but didn’t say anything else. Gillian turned away from her friends to catch Kallo still watching Gil and Cora help Liam strap in. Jaal and Peebee were standing by the edge of the cliff, excited to see how Liam was going to pull this off. She nudged him with her shoulder to get his attention.

“You ok, Kallo?” She asked in a whisper. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

The salarian took a moment to reply. “Humans have the strangest concepts of a ‘good time.’”

“You’re saying salarians don’t throw themselves off of cliffs for fun?” Gillian teased, earning a small smile from the Tempest’s pilot.

“Not. At. All.”

Gillian laughed lightly as she turned back to her friends. Liam was ready to go and with a salute towards the others, went off of the cliff backwards. As his screams echoed up at them, Lexi scrambled to the edge to make sure he hadn’t died. Peebee laughed gleefully at the sight of Liam hanging upside down.

“Pull him up!” Lexi demanded. “I have to check for broken bones.”

Cora and Gil began to help Liam back up, wide smiles on their faces. Gillian sighed happily and rested her head on Kallo’s shoulder, grateful for stress free days.

Stress free for everyone, but Lexi.


End file.
